


Halloween Fun

by moonlittides



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Implied Sexual Content, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Jon and the Starks Are Not Related, Kissing, Married Couple, Married Life, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlittides/pseuds/moonlittides
Summary: All work and no play brings out Sansa and Jon's playful sides as they enter into the Halloween spirit.





	Halloween Fun

Sansa’s black Volkswagen Golf makes a left onto Hillcrest Drive and glances out at the windows of the neighbours houses which are alight with the glow of Jack o’-lanterns. The community seems to have gone above and beyond with their decorations this year and people’s foyers are adorned with trimmings of cobwebs, spiders and skeletons. One of the neighbours has even created a mini graveyard complete with battery operated zombies that light up and begin groaning whenever anybody walks up the path to their front door. Sansa has had a few giggles when she’s happened to peer out the window and saw people have the fright of their lives. 

Her heart swells with joy when she sees that Jon’s car is already in the driveway. She let him know she was working late, but he didn’t text her back and she assumed that he’d been kept late too. Fifty hour work weeks make it feel like their lives are all work and no play, but Sansa wants to join the community spirit and embrace Halloween this year, and more importantly have some fun. 

The second she’s turned her key in the door, Jon is at the threshold waiting to greet her. She’s in his arms before she’s even had the chance to say hello. Not that she minds, she’s been just as desperate to see him. It doesn’t matter that she only saw him this morning at breakfast, any time she spends apart from him makes her miss him and she is always eager to reunite with him. He burrows into her hair and she holds him tight. When they break apart, he smiles at her adoringly. 

“Hey.” 

“Hey yourself,” she replies. 

They kiss softly. 

“I’ve missed you this week,” he admits. 

“Me too.” 

“Cup of tea?” he offers, already taking off towards the kitchen. 

“Yeah, thanks.” 

Sansa takes off her coat and hangs it up, before sinking into the sofa, placing the bag of Halloween goodies she brought earlier on the floor beside her. 

“How was your day?” Jon asks from the kitchen. 

“Oh, you know, the usual.” Sansa appreciates him checking in on her, but she wants to switch off from work. 

Jon returns to the living room, cup of tea in hand and as though he’s read her mind says, “You don’t want to talk about it. I don’t either. Let’s forget about work. Work talk is off limits this weekend.”

Sansa smiles appreciatively and when he sits down beside her she leans over and pecks him on the cheek. “Thank you.” 

“Now what have you bought?” Jon asks noticing the carrier bag of shopping on the floor. 

“Some stuff for Halloween party.” 

“Let’s have a look then.” 

Sansa proceeds to pull out the items she’s bought one by one - more decorations, some additions to hers and Jon’s costumes, sweets for the trick or treaters, candles and food. 

“I thought your mum was doing the food,” Jon says. 

“I know but I still wanted to get a few things. And look what else I got - toffee apples.” Sansa holds up the glistening red apples and beams at Jon. “Do you remember?” 

“How could I forget? Our first date.” 

One of the reasons Sansa loves this time of year so much is because it reminds her of the early days of hers and Jon’s relationship. Just seeing a toffee apple or yellow, orange and red leaves blowing along the pavement makes her giddy with joy and brings back those fond memories. Their first date was at a fair, the two of them bundled up in their scarves, hats and gloves. Sansa’s stomach was somersaulting with nerves all night long. The first time he kissed her beneath the fireworks, toffee apple still in hand, she knew she was already in love. She didn’t believe love would happen so easily or so quickly, but with Jon it was effortless and 10 years on, it still is. 

“Thinking about that first kiss?” Jon asks. 

“You bet.” 

They come together, their teeth exposed from the smiles on their faces and sink into a passionate kiss. It’s far removed from their first kiss which was clumsy and tentative. This is expert, firm yet soft, unyielding and fierce, and it makes Sansa’s body tingle all over. 

“Some thing’s never change,” Sansa comments, referring to the way in which Jon’s kiss still manages to steal her breath and get her heart hammering in her chest. 

Jon giggles lightly. “Tell me about it.” 

“How about that toffee apple then?” 

Jon gasps mockingly. “Before my dinner?” 

“Go on, bed bad,” Sansa says. 

The pair laugh and Jon takes it from Sansa, unwraps it and begins to lick it. The pair sink back into the sofa, Sansa’s head rested on Jon’s chest and Jon flicks through the television in search of something relatively interesting to watch. Sansa desperately tries to hide the amused smile on her face and waits for Jon’s reaction. 

After 10 or so minutes of Jon licking and chobbling away at the toffee apple Sansa feels him begin to squirm beneath her. She peers up at him and asks, “Everything okay?” 

“I don’t know. This tastes strange. Where did you get it from?” 

“Tesco’s. Why? What’s wrong with it?” 

Jon continues to eat it and manages to penetrate the hard surface and take a proper bite. He sputters and grimaces in disgust. Sansa laughs. 

“Urgh! God, what the bloody hell is that?” He reaches for his tea from the table and swills it around his mouth. 

Sansa cannot control her laughter and feels like a child. It dawns on Jon what it is and he glares at Sansa. 

“Oh, you got me,” he says. “You got me.” 

“Sorry,” Sansa says, her laughter trailing off. “It was too good. I couldn’t resist.” 

“It doesn’t bother me, baby. You’re the one that’s going to have to withstand my onion breath for the rest of the night now. Come here.” Jon leans over and attempts to kiss Sansa. 

“No,” she calls out in protest and giggling. 

“You come here.” 

The two engage in a playful scrap which results in Jon on top of Sansa and an erotically charged kiss. Turns out that Sansa doesn’t care much about what the state of Jon’s breath is, he’s still irresistible. 

Later the two order take-out and relax in front of a movie. Sansa is grateful for evenings like these. They’re boring and rather uneventful - Halloween pranks aside - but it’s her favourite way to spend her time. Nothing can beat being in Jon’s company with no distractions. 

Jon and Sansa retire to bed early, eager to catch up on the sleep they’ve been deprived of in the week, but not before making up for how much they’ve missed each other. Sansa changes into her silk nightie whilst Jon brushes his teeth and climbs into bed. Suddenly, a high-pitched squeal of surprise has come from Sansa and she’s thrown herself up against the wall in terror at the dozens of tiny spiders sitting in their bed beneath the covers. Jon appears from the en-suite and it’s only moments before Sansa realises the spiders aren’t moving - they’re fake. Sansa pounces at Jon and drags him onto the bed. 

“You bloody idiot! You scared the life out of me.” 

Jon laughs. “Revenge is so sweet.” 

“How did you even know I was going to prank you?” 

“I didn’t. I’ve had this planned all week. Thought we could both use some cheering up.” 

“You’re sweet, you know that?” Sansa strokes his face tenderly, tracing her fingers along his beard. “Sometimes it feels good to take a break from reality and be a child again.” 

“Exactly. And with that in mind…” Jon reaches over to the bedside table and when he looks back up at Sansa he has long white vampire fangs painted with blood hanging from his mouth. 

Sansa chuckles. “You really are just a big kid deep down, aren’t you?” 

Doing a terrible Dracula impersonation Jon calls, “You are mine now, Sansa Snow. All mine. Mwuhahah.” 

He descends upon Sansa, pretending to bite her neck, before spitting out the teeth onto the floor and kissing her neck instead. Their laughter fills the room and it’s only moments until they’re both shed of their clothing and making up for how much they’ve missed each other.


End file.
